What really happened
by Crazy Phyco I3itch
Summary: What would have happened if Ginny was put in the Slyth house? What if she didnt look like the Weasly? What if she wasnt ever really a weasley? Read to find out! Hope you like it dont worry it will get better with progress!


What Really Happened  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the New Ginny(Natalya) or don't I? I dunno but also Veronica also!  
  
Moving and Back at Hogwarts Chapter 1  
  
Ginny woke up to the usual screaming of her brothers. It was summer VA-K and all of her brothers were visiting including Harry. She hated her family as they all hated her she wasn't like them. She was beautiful and they were not. They were all jealous of her. Though the real reason was because she got put in the Slyth..... house instead of Griffyndor. The only one that she could say she loved was her mother. She wasn't even sure that she loved her back. She was incredibly smart, funny and fun to be around she had this cheerfulness that was heart warming, she was very out going and it often got her in to trouble, but she also had a dark side (you will see later on in the story). Everyone girl envied her and every guy would brake their arm just to sit next to her. She unlike her family was rich she had everything she ever wanted.  
  
"God I cant wait to move out of this shameful hell hole I'll finally get so sleep around here," she said opening her eyes and climbing out of her fluffy warm bed.  
  
Ginny went over to her six foot mirror and began to look at her perfect body. She looked nothing like her family. it was like she wasn't even related to them. She had unlike them had long light blonde hair with slight bangs and long layers, Bright hypnotizing Green eyes and a tan perfectly shaped body. Ginny was 5'5 almost 5'6, and had the most beautiful angelic face you ever seen. Her name isn't Virginia any more either she got that changed. It is now Natalya Black. She Got the last name from her best friend Veronica Black.  
  
(A/N: From now on Ginny will be called Natalya or layla)  
  
The Adoption papers were final she was now a Black she would be leaving tomorrow to her new home.  
  
"I cant wait I'll finally be home," she said smiling.  
  
Layla went to her closet to pick out what to wear she was going to a muggle mall with Veronica in 3 hours to go shopping. It was the only way they could get in style regular clothes. she rooted through her already huge clothes selection finding a white short mini skirt with a baby pink belly halter top to show off her new belly ring she got last week, a white hat to match along with baby pink flip flops.  
  
"This is perfect!" she stated grabbing 2 towels and going to take a quick shower.  
  
***20 Minutes Later***  
  
Layla got dressed finishing it off by straightening her hair, applying black eye liner, shimmering pink eye shadow, and Strawberry flavored lip gloss with a pink tinge. She put on her hat and grabbed her matching white purse putting a brush and the makeup she used in case she needed a touch up. She grabbed her muggle money she exchanged yesterday.  
  
"Perfect!" she said checking her self out in her mirror one last time.  
  
Layla walked down stairs and out the front door. Not saying a word were she was going. She got in her black eclipse (roofless kind) and drove to pick up Veronica(Vally). Since Vally only lived 30 minutes away they lived in the muggle world for special reasons. When she Got there She beeped the horn and out can Vally. she was in then same outfit but baby blue instead of pink.  
  
"Hey girl I cant wait till tomorrow I will be your sister!" said Vally excitedly hoping into the car turning up the music to a blast.  
  
Veronica was very pretty also. She had a perfect body also she was 5'5 exactly, she had tan skin and Blue eyes she also had blonde hair but no bangs and a lil short but 2 inches.  
  
They were now off to the mall. They got there parked and went inside. the first store the went to was 579 got about 8 outfits each, then went to forever 21 getting another 8 outfits, after that wet seal only got about 4 there. They then went to eat at McDonalds. After that they went to Gazooks and both got about 7 more outfits, then heading to American Eagle more outfits. Then went to Rave and bought about 8 outfits.  
  
"Hey sexy lemme get a piece of that!" said a guys voice from behind them that sounded all so familiar.  
  
The two turned around wondering who it could be, finding the two little devils themselves Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. We walked towards them.  
  
"Malfoy! Zambini!" said Veronica I a sexy low voice.  
  
"Natalya, Veronica, need some help with your bags!" Blaise said looking at the more several bags in their hands.  
  
"We were actually putting them in the car so we could get more stuff our arms are killing us!" said Natalya.  
  
"Well, how bout we carry them to your car for you?" questioned Draco.  
  
"We never thought you'd ask," they said quickly handing all the bags over.  
  
"Geez what did you buy the whole store?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we cant get any new muggle clothes until Christmas Break and you know we could never be seen in the same clothes more then twice." Stated Layla.  
  
"Girls!" the boys said in unison.  
  
"Oh shut up!" they girls shot back slapping them in the head playfully.  
  
They walked out to the car and put the bags in the trunk. They then went back in getting the rest of the clothes shoes and accessories they needed. they ended up spending close to 15,000 altogether. They then went home spending the rest of the summer at Natalyas new home.  
  
It was 2 days until they had to go back to Hogwarts. The Girls couldn't wait it was gonna be the best this year they would make sure of that. They had also went and got there school robes, books, and ect.  
  
They were sitting at the leaky cauldron and stayed there until it was time to leave.  
  
"Wake up, come on were gonna be late for the train!" Squealed Vally.  
  
"Oh come on 10 more minutes!" said the very sleepy voice.  
  
"No come on u got exactly 1 second to get you ass out of this bed or Im gonna appeariate u naked down stairs!" she said seriously.  
  
"Ok im coming I just gotta get a quick shower ok?" she asked a little scared that she actually would.  
  
"OK you got 15 minutes and not a minute more Natalya, I mean it!" she said stomping out the room.  
  
"Geez what's up her but?" Layla giggled to her self.  
  
Layla got up she already had her clothes out the night be for. She Quickly got a shower got dressed in a tight red belly tank, black Jean mini skirt, and black air force 1's. She quickly put her make-up witch consisted of smoked eyes look and red tinted lip gloss. she did a quick wave curl spell and grabbed her black purse, leather jacket, and the rest of her new belongings and was out the door.  
  
"Guys I'm ready, to got are you?" she said walking to the door.  
  
"Yeah try for the last hour!" said Mrs. Black Natalya's new Mom.  
  
They appeariated to the train station, running through the wall and then they were at platform 9 3/4. They got there just in time they had about 5 minutes before it left. They said their quick good-byes.  
  
"Mum, Dad I love you so much! I'm gonna miss you very much make sure you send us all the latest magazines, shampoos, hair products, and make- up," said Veronica giving them both big hugs and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I love you both like parents and I will always remember what you did for me," stated Natalya also giving them big hugs and a kiss.  
  
"Oh were love you 2 so very much," said Mrs. Black letting a tear fall.  
  
"Yes, so do I!" Said Mr. Black smiled at his now 2 little girls.  
  
They got on the train and took the last compartment. It was a long ride as usual. Half way there they Changed into their new robes and sat talking bout everything and anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little did they know that there wear to sets of curious eyes watching the whole time.  
  
Hope you liked it I know there are probably lots of mistakes but im not that good at writing it always sounds better in my head meaning I have trouble putting the right words down. So if you have any advice plz tell me in your review! 


End file.
